I Protect Only My Loved Ones
by TMNTluv16
Summary: "Would you believe I have been afraid for a years now... For my own life? Heh. Hell, I still can't believe it. I fear the day I have to run a sword through one of my comrades... Though every person I fight, is too protect my family..."
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this is my first SAINW fic! :D  
Warnings: Lemons, bad language, blood, gore, etc  
TCest: Leo/Mikey, Raph/Donnie (Don't like? Don't read)  
**_

Would you believe I have been afraid for years now... For my own life? Heh. Hell, I still can't believe it. I fear the day I have to run a sword through one of my comrades... Though every person I fight, is too protect my family. My husband and children stay in the house, while I shed blood to protect. I don't want to kill... But the dictator, Karai, is making my head and emotions spin. My ill-stricken father is with us, struck with an unknown disease and my younger siblings watching after him.

Fuck... I looked at my bloody hands and sighed as I went home. I marked the door with an R... Rebels. I detest the word. It makes me grimace at it. I used to be good... I used to help. Now I protect only the ones I love. I walked in, limping slowly. When the bloody hell did I hurt my fucking foot?

My lover came running to me. "Leo! You're home! ...And bloody..."

Sighing, I nodded. "Damn fuckers tried to sneak attack me. Didn't happen though." I could see the happiness within his eyes drain.

"Oh." A simple reply escaped his lips.

"How's April and Casey? Last I heard was a scream..."

"She's resting with the baby. A little girl."

I nodded and looked at my sweet angels on the floor, playing with paper dolls and rag dolls, wooden cars and action figures with missing arms and legs, which, according to my eldest son, is totally badass. Mona, my little princess, ran to me.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mama made clubs for supper tonight!"

"Oh really? Well mom always makes good food." I saw a blush appear on Mikey's cheeks. I kissed his cheek and kissed my children's heads. "Daddy will be back. I have to wash up." I watched my Princess nod her head and I walked into the bathroom, stripping my clothes. Mikey was close on my heels.

"Hon?"

I stopped and looks at him. "Yeah?"

"Can we um take a shower together? We haven't had any quality time since the dictatorship came to be..."

This was true. I was sex-starved, as was Mikey, and the least little thing we did, both of us would rip each other's clothes off and one of us would be on top, fucking the other's brains out. Lately, more people have been attacking us and as a result, no sex. I smiled warmly and nodded.

I saw the brightness in his eyes return as we hurried into the bathroom. I watched him strip his clothes and hop in the shower with me.

I washed the blood from my body and pinned my mate against the wall, kissing him deeply. He returned the kiss and I slowly entered him, picking him up in the process and thrusting into him. Damn I love when he digs his nails in me. I thrusted harder and deeper into him. He moaned my name.. Faster... Harder! He came on my chest, writhing in his after-shock orgasm. A few more hard thrusts and I came.. Oh Jesus yes... We panted and washed our sex-filled bodies.

"I love you." I heard my mate whisper.

"Love you too babe."

I smiled as I saw him slip a pair of blue panties on and clothes. Once the rebellion started, my brothers and I wore clothes. Weird at first, but all worth it.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared. What if the war gets out of hand... And I lose you?" I saw tears welling up in his eyes as I took him into my arms and held onto him.

God dammit. I forgot how sensitive he is. I held him tighter. "You won't lose me.. Not ever..."

His grip on me tightened as I rubbed his head. I'm so stupid. Nothing but a fucking retard! "Babe? Let's eat supper and we'll fall asleep together, like old times."

I felt him nod and pull away from me. Gently taking his hand, I walked with him into the kitchen and sat with my family, graced our food and ate. Mikey usually fixes sandwiches when we are out of food. Shit. I ate silently with my family. After eating and cleaning the kids up, I checked on father. I sighed. He is so peaceful looking. Clearing my throat, I sat down. "Father... It's Leonardo, your son... I miss our meditation... I miss you.. Please get better..." I bowed in respect and left.

I felt a little weight on my legs as I looked to see Mona and Nicole hugging my legs. "Daddy! There are loud, scary sounds outside!"

Oh crap... I ran outside and unsheathed my swords. I ran my swords through a boy who was ready to shoot me with his gun. He dropped to the ground and I felt his blood soak me. I fought a few more and began to tear up. Tear gas... Dammit! I put some goggles on and slashed at a man's head, cutting it off.

"Retreat!" Said a general, running off with his soldiers.

"Yeah, that's right! Just get the fuck outta here!" I stomped back in and saw my family in the safe, a place I made for attacks on us. I cleaned up from the bloody gore soaking my body and called to them. "You can come out. We're safe."

Slowly, they came out. I saw how scared they looked.. That's why I protect. Mikey was clutching onto our children, April clutching her new baby and Casey, and

Raph and Donnie clutching Father's hands. I sighed. "I feel sleazy..."

Mikey stepped up. "You only kill to protect us honey..." I couldn't take it. I dropped to the ground and sobbed, the dried blood from my enemies soaking my tears up, marking my face with bloody war paint.

I felt Raph bend down beside me. "Bro, I'm gonna start helping you... I'm against all this bullshit too, but I-I gotta help you..." I looked at him and saw in his eyes the eyes of a new man. Donnie grabbed Raph's arm, making Raph place his hands on the bulging belly of Donnie's. Raph and Donnie had been together for years and finally became pregnant with a baby, well, after their first child was killed. I looked at Mikey and the tiny baby bump that had formed on him. I have to protect my family and my dignity.

It was later on in the evening, and I was up late, sipping on a beer and smoking a cigarette. Raph was sitting beside me, drinking him a beer. "So are we screwed over yet?"

"Fuck no."

"How the hell you know that?"

I took a sip of my beer. "'Cause I'm gonna put an end to Karai's madness... Even if

I give my own damn life."

Years ago, Raph used to be a hotheaded ass who fought with me... He and Donnie had a daughter... Then Adelina, his daughter, went nuts on us and a few days later we found her dead. He claimed her dead to his name. That's why he is so protective over Donnie. Now he is having a little girl. Oh what was he gonna name her? Ren? Reina! Yes that's it! Raph is a push over for Mona and my girls, but Mona belongs in his heart.

"Yo."

"What?"

"Think I can care for Reina? I'm worried I won't be a good dad."

"Raph you held my girls when I fought. Hell, probably a better dad than me,"

"Fuck that man! That's a God damn lie!"

I growled and put my cig out. We sat for a bit in silence, looking out the shanty window. "Whatever the hell happens, bros forever right?" He held his hand out to me. I gently took it.

"Bros forever."

TBC

_**A/N: Review nicely please! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: If you are weak stomached, this isn't your chapter. **_

_**Warnings: Lemons, bad language, blood, gore, etc  
TCest: Leo/Mikey, Raph/Donnie (Don't like? Don't read)  
Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles or the idea for SAINW. Only this story belongs to me. **_

Months went by, more deaths came. Father passed away within the months and I gathered more food. Recently, I had found a little girl in the alley, hiding behind a trash can, freezing and starving. I took her home and she and Mona became instant sisters. I watched them play and grow closer. I found some children books for the babies and kids as well. God damn this war.

Suddenly, I heard two of the most bloodcurdling screams in my entire life. I ran and saw Mikey and Donnie, panting and crying. "It's time!" They cried.

I hurriedly prepared for the long births. As soon as I yelled, "push!" they began to push. Within five hours, two little eggs were born. Donnie's was larger than Mike's, so I could tell them apart.

I looked up and saw my husband smiling at me. I handed him our egg and laid Donnie's in a basket next to him. "Our egg is beautiful," my mate said proudly.

"It truly is." I answered, kissing his head softly.

We both sat in silently looking the tiny egg over. It had a beautiful shell. The eggshell itself was a creamy orange color with tiny blue speckles everywhere on it. I gently kissed it. I looked up and saw Nicole holding Mona. She was bleeding, bad.

"Some person hurt her."

I got up and crudely sewed the wound up. "I will find him honey." I ran out and saw Baxter Stockman. I grabbed him.

"What the hell man?! I thought you were a rebel! You hurt my daughter!"

"Karai made me! I swear!"

I cut his neck slowly, making him bleed. "Better get back on team with us Rebels, or you will fucking regret hurting the team and my daughter."

Baxter sputtered and spat blood. I saw him nod quickly. "Good. Now in the shanty." I escorted him in. Baxter began to work on radios we needed. I looked at the team. I glanced at everyone. My children sat on the couch, watching the adults run about. I walked over to them.

"How about I tell you guys a fairy tale?"

They quickly nodded.

I began the story off with a beautiful princess and dashing knight in shining armor. My girls giggled. As I twisted the tale as much as I could to relieve bad thoughts, my eldest son, Alex, spoke up. "Did the knight kick the evil dictator's ass? Huh? Huh Dad?" Each child made a puppy face. Dammit. How do I say no to those faces?

"Y-Yes. He did. And he and the princess got married, and had lots and lots of kids.." Damn lies.

My kids scrunched their faces up. "Ew! That means the princess and knight had sex!"

I sighed. "Yes, sex made the princess get pregnant."

"Ew."

I smirked at that. That was way too cute. I watched them yawn as I picked them up and carried them off to bed. Laying them gently in bed, I kissed their heads. I sang to them in Japanese and tucked them in. I walked out quietly and felt Raph grab my arm. "Need help bro!"

I nodded and grabbed my swords. I ran out with my brother and began to slice arms and limbs off. I looked over at one guy Raph was disemboweling. Holy _shit_. I retched at that. Even I didn't have the balls to disembowel somebody, even if they were my enemy. Raph was being sprayed with the guy's blood. When I turned, I felt something pierce my left eye and pull it out of it's socket. I cried out in pain.

"Gah! Fuck fuck fuckity fuck! This God damn shit hurts!"

Raph killed the last soldier and ran to me. "Let me see. Let me see." I turned and looked at him. Raph called Donnie outside. He looked at me.

"Sorry Leo." said Donnie as he cut my eye out. I screamed in pain. Donnie stopped the bleeding and put a black eye patch on my left eye. I grunted.

"Fuck. Now I am a God forsaken freak."

Mikey came running out. "Babe! Your eye!"

I sighed and nodded. I _so_ did not want to talk about my God damn eye. Later on that night, me and Mikey were in bed, of course, having sex. As I was thrusting into him, he looked up at me. "Babe?"

I grunted. "Yeah?" I thrusted harder into him.

He moaned in response. "Is it weird that I think your missing eye is one of your battle scars that I find most appealing?"

I stopped and looked at him. Is he serious? I'm missing my eye! And he finds it erotic?! What the fuck?! "How so babe?" I thrusted more into him. 

He moaned and looked at me. "I find it fucking sexy when you wear that eye patch. It makes me want to fuck you." Holy shit. I began fucking him deeper and faster until I came in him. He screamed my name and came on my chest… After that, we passed out from the erotic passion that just went down…

_

TBC

_**A/N: Review nicely please**_


End file.
